Life as a Lie
by jazzmyne16
Summary: Its summer before her final year at Hogwarts after the war and Hermione cant wait. But she finds there were a lot of things she didnt know about herself and a lot of things are going to change.
1. Prologue

Hey omg I've not wrote for ages! My apologies. I'll try continuing on with my other fanfics over the next few days but I have a lot going on and at the moment lost all inspiration for them :( never the less I will finish them whether it takes months or years. Just so you all know.

Anyway the idea for this one came into my head and so I thought I'd write it. I've no idea where it's going or if it'll be a long or short fic or anything so bear with me.

Prologue

Hermione heard the owl before she saw it. A proud tawny owl, carrying a letter from Hogwarts by the looks of it. She rushed to the window, praying the bird would be quiet soon. If _he_ heard she'd be in so much trouble. Luckily the owl hushed down as she took the letter from it and let it fly away once more. It was too early for _him_ to be up anyway. Hermione opened the letter, curious.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_I am happy to inform you that you have been invited back to Hogwarts for your last year. Many students are retaking a year because of the poor teaching standards of last year. Also I wish to inform you, if you accept you are to be Head Girl._

_I look forward to hearing your reply._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione looked at her alarm clock while she thought of this opportunity. It was only 7am, early enough that shops in Diagon Alley would be opening and early enough that her "father" would still be asleep. She had found out that he and her "mother" weren't her real parents. It wasn't that she minded. They were the ones who had brought her up. But when the death eaters murdered her adoptive mother...well her widowed "father" had been distraught. He turned to drink, and blamed Hermione for her death.

She quickly dressed, wanting to leave before he found out. She picked out a pale blue long sleeve jumper, and leggings, making sure none of her skin could be seen. No one could know.

Walking out her front door, bag slung over her shoulder she heard the man upstairs stir, and she ran from the house, hoping he wouldn't notice her gone. There would be hell to pay if he did. Hermione looked around the street, checking to see if anyone was around before she dispparated into Diagon Alley. It was quite quiet for once, and she was glad. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She'd barely spoke a word to anyone since she had returned home, especially when the order brung back her single adoptive parent after giving him his memories of his daughter back. She couldn't.

And so Hermione walked, carefree around the village, first going to the post office and sending a letter back to one of her favourite professors, letting her know that she'd be returning for her last year. After that she slowly got her school supplies, glad she hadn't taken the undetectable extension charm off of her bag. Once she was finished it was only 10, and since the place was quiet, she sat outside the new ice-cream shop, absently licking her mint ice-cream.

"Hey Granger." She heard a voice behind her say and she spun round to find none other than Draco Malfoy there.

"Look I'm not in the mood Malfoy so what do you want?" She sighed, waiting for him to give one of his usual comebacks. But it never happened.

"You seemed kind of...out of it. I wanted to see if you were alright. And apologise...for everything." Draco replied quietly, shocking the bushy haired girl in front of him.

"I thought Malfoy's didn't apologise?" Hermione smirked slightly before giving him a slight smile, "don't worry about it Malfoy. We were kids."

The two sat talking for a while talking about random little things as if they had got along their whole life. As Hermione looked at the time she laughed softly. "What?" Draco asked confused.

"I just remembered it's my birthday. We've always had a tradition, my...family. We wouldn't celebrate my birthday until the exact time I was born. So in two minutes really."

"That's weird." Draco chuckled, but smiled at the girl in front of him and began counting back from 120 making Hermione giggle. As he got to one he couldn't help but notice Hermione was changing. "Err Granger, is that supposed to happen?" he asked worried, as her hair grew longer and darker, her eyes changed colour and her height and body style changed too.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, oblivious to the changes happening. Conjuring a mirror, Draco passed it to her. "_That_!" He exclaimed as Hermione gasped in shock.

Well that was the prologue. I kinda shocked myself there...I wasn't planning her being adopted but I think it'll work. And before anyone say it yes I know Hermione's birthday is originally in September but for the purposes of what I am wanting to happen in the next couple of chapters at least her birthday is July 21st. Yup Hogwarts letters are early out too.

Love Abi

xxx


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I'm not J.K Rowling and so I don't own sigh.

Warning – Abuse and self-harm later in this chapter

Chapter 1

"What's happening?" Hermione gasped again. She had stopped changing now, but the fact that she had changed was obvious. Her once brown bushy hair was now black, was slightly curly. Her skin had darken a few shades so she looked rather tan. Her eyes had turned a more chocolate brown. She noticed she had grown slightly taller and her clothes no longer fit. Gasping for a third time she tried to hide her bare skin, not wanting anyone to notice. But of course Malfoy would. "What the hell?" Draco asked softly, gently grabbing her arms. They were covered with bruises, cuts and scars. If he didn't know better he'd say it was because of the war. But he knew better. "Granger?" Hermione snatched her arms back and stared at him, unable to say a thing. Draco took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, covering her as she had tried and failed at moments ago.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, before bursting into tears and falling onto Draco who automatically wrapped his arms around her. Sensing a few people staring at them, he apparated to the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Hermione didn't even notice. After a few minutes her sobs stopped and she looked up. "I'm sorry Malfoy...I don't know what happened..." she said quietly, then looked around, "Why are we here?"

"I didn't think you'd want people staring." He stood up and offered her a hand, "Come in? My mother's out and I'm sure you heard of my father (he had been killed in the final battle.) I think Blaise is coming up soon but he won't mind you joining us I'm sure."

"Well..." Hermione hesitated. She knew it would've been noticed that she was gone now and the longer she was away the worse it would be. But Dra...Malfoy was intriguing her.

"I don't want you going back alone" he muttered.

"How did you..." Hermione was shocked.

"I grew up with it, and it's not too hard to guess." Draco replied, knowing Hermione would know what he was saying. Hermione just took his hand and let him help her up. Draco sensed this was her saying she'd stay, so he led her up to his room. Hermione looked around and let out a laugh. "Typical Slytherin." She said not unkindly. Draco only smiled and shook his head, being calling, "Mindy!"

"Master Draco called?" A small house elf said as she appeared in front of the pair.

"Could you please find something for Hermione to wear that will fit her?" Draco asked kindly.

"Of course!" Mindy replied happily and disappeared again.

Half an hour later, Hermione was found wearing black jeans and a green jumper. "Thanks Malfoy." Hermione said as she came back into the room.

"No problem." Draco smiled. Not something he usually did if you weren't his mother or Blaise.

"Why would this happen Malfoy? Me changing and everything?" Hermione asked, hoping he had some idea.

Draco thought for a few moments before replying, "Well, only thing I can think of is a glamour. All glamours put on children break when they're 18. But you're muggleborn so I don't see..."

"I was adopted. So I don't really know that I am or not anymore." Hermione told him, cutting off the rest of his answer.

"Then it's likely, that because of when you were born you were hidden as a child for your own safety...a lot of pureblood families did that. In fact Blaise's did that." As Draco said the last part he faltered. He knew she looked like someone he knew...and more and more he could see his best friend in the girl in front of him. He knew the Zabini's had been looking for their daughter for years now...not wanting to miss her growing up...and he knew for a fact today was Blaise's birthday too...could it be? "Uh, wait here a minute will you? I need to use the floo."

"Okay then" Hermione replied a bit confused. As he left the room she explored a little more. She found he had several muggle novels, like Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and Jane Eyre. It wasn't the sort of thing she had expected to find. She jumped when Draco came running in, Blaise Zabini rushing in behind him, and a woman who looked to be in her late thirties, whom Hermione guessed was Blaise's mother, following the pair looking slightly more dignified. But as she got nearer to the young woman next to Draco, she gasped. It was like seeing herself twenty years ago. "Would you mind dear?" She asked Hermione, as she drew her wand. Hermione grabbed Draco's arm, worried as to what the woman was going to do.

"She won't hurt you. She needs to see something." Draco explained to her quietly. Hermione let go of him slightly, and nodded, but didn't let him go completely. The woman before her non-verbally cast a spell and moments later both Hermione and Blaise glowed gold. If quickly faded, but that didn't stop tears forming in the elder woman's eyes. "What was that spell?"Hermione asked looking at the boys who were staring at her and the tearful woman before her.

"It's a spell to reveal those of my bloodline who are within 30 miles of me." The woman said hugging Hermione, Blaise joining his mother seconds later. Draco could see that Hermione was uncomfortable so he quickly got the two Zabini's off her.

"So this means..." Hermione cut off.

"Happy birthday twin" Blaise smiled, making Hermione giggle.

"Happy birthday Blaise." She said, before looking at her mother, "Is my real name Hermione?"

"Isabelle Lillia Zabini. That's you're real name." Her mother told her, "Oh wait till your father hears. And then everyone else of course. And..." As her newfound mother chattered on Hermione was finding it hard to breath. It was too much. She ran out of the room, Draco not far behind. Once she got to the entrance of the Manor he caught her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Change me back" she whispered, "I need to be Hermione. I can't do this right now." Draco had no idea what to do, so he done as she wished. Her hair was now brown and bushy, her eyes back to their unique hazel, her skin paler. Once he'd done this Hermione ran again. This time he didn't go after her. She was probably just seeing Potter or Weasel. "You won't stay like that for long!" he shouted after her as her watched her leave.

Hermione apparated to an alleyway around the corner from her house. Slipping in she hoped her "father" would still be asleep. She really should know better by now. "You think you can leave when you feel like it?" _he _said slurring his words as he came up behind her. He was already drunk.

"N..no" Hermione stuttered. She hated when he was like this. It was terrifying. He slapped her, hard, in the face and when she put her hand to her cheek her punched her stomach."You think you can do what you like you bitch?" He shouted spraying her face with spit. He shoved her into the table, whacking her hip off the edge as she yelled in pain. Hermione didn't know how long this went on for, just that she'd have plenty new bruises. When he finally left her to go to the pub she could barely walk. She managed to crawl up to her room, tears streaming down her face. It was too much for one day. She couldn't leave to go back to her family. She didn't even know if she wanted to. What confused her most was Draco Malfoy. Since when had he began being nice? Caring?

At this moment in time she didn't know what she wanted. She just wanted to stop hurting. But she never would. Taking her smallest box from under bed she took out a razor out and sliced it across her wrist, once twice, three times. Feeling the familiar sting she put it back, content. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep, her blood dripping onto her sheets and dreaming of a blond haired boy with silver eyes.

A/N – First off I wanna say that Hermione looks like Blaise and for me I've always pictured Blaise how I described Hermione though male obviously. And second okay that part was a main part in what I had in mind for the story but the abuse was so hard to write, whether in detail or not. I feel kinda sick now...

Love Abi

xxx


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Harry Potter *opens eyes* Is it mine? Is it mine? ...Damn still not *cries*

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up to the door slamming as _he_ came in. She went over to her mirror and was shocked. Not because of the bruises but because she looked like her real self again. She couldn't let _him_ see her like that. Quickly she apparated to the first place which came to mind. Malfoy Manor. She walked up to the front door when she realised the time. Shrugging she knocked and the door was opened immediately by Mindy. "Miss is hurt! Please come in miss. Mindy will get Master Draco." Mindy said worriedly.

"Why are we getting Dra...Hermione? What happened? You went back didn't you?" Draco exclaimed pulling Hermione gently into the lounge. "Mindy get my mother."

"I'm okay Malfoy..." Hermione started.

"You're not. I can see you're not. Please don't lie to me." Draco said softly.

"It's not you lying to" Hermione whispered back as her eyes swelled up with tears. Narcissa Malfoy walked in on the pair as Draco took Hermione into his arms and let her weep on him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Mother could you make sure Hermione isn't hurt?" Draco replied as Hermione looked at Narcissa.

"Dear Merlin! Who did this to you?" Narcissa gasped looking at her son and the girl next to him.

"I'm guessing Hermione's adoptive parents" Draco said as Hermione looked back at him, while Narcissa checked her over.

"Isabelle" when Draco looked at her confused she continued, "_He _gave me the name Hermione. It's not my name."

"Okay. Is she alright mother?"

"She'll be fine. Why don't you take her to one of the spare rooms or something? She needs sleep." Narcissa told her son, seeing the girl was half asleep anyway. "Oh and Draco. Keep an eye on her."

Draco helped Isabelle up the stairs and to his room. "You can have my bed, I'll take a guest room." Isabelle was too tired to reply so she just nodded. She climbed into the bed and fell into a gentle slumber.

Draco was awoke an hour later by screams. Isabelle's screams. Running over to his room, to her he shook her awake. "It's just a dream Isabelle. Just a dream." He said hugging her as she cried once more.

"It was so real" Isabelle sobbed into Draco's chest.

As her sobs died down Draco made to go back to the other room but Isabelle held on to him. "Please don't leave me alone." He just nodded, not wanting to upset her further and lay down next to her.

Draco woke up at ten as he usually did in the holidays to find himself hugging Isabelle, and was surprised to find it didn't feel weird at all. Isabelle opened her eyes then and smiled slightly at him. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be" Draco smiled back. When Isabelle frowned he panicked. "What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my arm just hurts a little. I'm fine." Isabelle said.

As Draco saw looked at her arm he saw more cuts. New cuts. "Why?" Is all he asked.

"It...helps" she replied quietly.

"Please don't do this again. Please." Draco practically begged. He had no idea why but she made him want to make sure she was okay.

Isabelle hesitated but nodded, "I won't. I'll try not to." Draco sighed. He knew it was the best he was going to get so he got out of bed and called for Mindy to get a change of clothes for Isabelle, and went to change in the guest room he started in the night before.

"Blaise and his mother is coming over today Draco, so make sure Isabelle doesn't mind would you? Family or not I won't let them near her if it'll upset her further." Narcissa called up the stairs. Isabelle was walking down then, so not knowing where Draco was, she plucked up her Gryffindor courage and spoke to the woman for the first time. "It's alright. I want to see them." Narcissa smiled at her as Blaise and her mother apparated into the entrance. Her mother held back after what had happened the day before, but Blaise went over and hugged her immediately, knowing that Isabelle would be okay with it. "Let's find Draco shall we?" He said as he let her go. Nodding, Isabelle took his outstretched hand and followed him back upstairs where they nearly walked into him.

"Really Blaise? You're here for a minute and you try to knock me over? A new record I must say" Draco laughed. "You staying here?"

"Don't me and mother always stay? Father's decided to go back to Italy next week, until school starts again" Blaise grinned.

"We're staying here?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah it's something we've done since second year. Well, except last year." Blaise told his twin.

"I want to go home." Isabelle whispered. When she saw Draco open his mouth to protest she added, "Not that home. It's not a home. I mean Blaise's home."

"It's your home too. And we could floo over right Blaise?" Draco said.

"Yeah, as long as we tell our parents. They'd slaughter us afterwards. Me and Draco at least. You'd be fine. Blaise agreed. "I'll let them know, be right back."

As the weeks went on Isabelle got use to her new life. She'd managed to stop jump a foot in the air if she heard a bang, she got to know her mother and Blaise as well as her godmother Narcissa and of course Draco. Isabelle and Draco were practically inseparable, though to herself Isabelle insisted it was because he was who she trusted most. There were only two weeks until they were due to go back to school and Isabelle still hadn't told Harry, Ginny, Luna or Ron anything yet. In fact she hadn't spoken to them all summer. "Draco, can I borrow you're owl? Blaise has joined father in Italy so I can't borrow his." Isabelle asked as they walked down to the lounge to meet Narcissa.

"I guess, what for?" Draco replied.

"Because I wanted to show it how to tap dance." Isabelle exclaimed sarcastically, "I'm trying to send a letter silly."

"Before this debate goes any further I'm going to interrupt." Narcissa said laughing slightly. "Firstly, Isabelle, Professor McGonagall has asked me to tell you she wishes for you to be resorted. And second, myself and your mother are joining Blaise and Antonio in Italy. However I am trusting you two alone. Nothing stupid, or reckless or that'll get you in trouble. And stay with each other okay?" The teens nodded saying their goodbyes to Narcissa and raced up to the owlery.

"That's cheating I didn't know where the owlery was!" Isabelle argued when Draco told her he won.

"You know most people would just agree with me right?" Draco smirked.

"I'm not most people am I?" Isabelle retorted biting back a smile.

"Touché" Draco laughed, "Who are you sending a letter to anyway?"

"Well it's more several letters in one, to Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny." Isabelle replied while she wrote out her letter, asking them to meet her the following afternoon in Diagon Alley.

"Potter, Weasel, She-Weasel and Loony?" Draco pulled a face, "Why do you want to talk to them?"

"They happen to be my friends Draco" Isabelle glared at the blonde boy before her.

"So? You've got me and Blaise" Draco argued. Too bad it was the wrong thing to say.

"Blaise is my brother and if you were really my friend you wouldn't care that I talked to other people as well! If you're really lucky though they'll want nothing to do with me, would that make you feel better you arrogant pureblood jerk!" Isabelle screamed at him, as she sent his owl off with her letter and ran from the room, leaving Draco staring after her. All that he could think was _what have I done?_

A/N – Draco Draco Draco *shakes head* You've really done it this time.

Review please? :D *puppy eyes*

Love Abi

xxx


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Since I was like...5 or so when the Harry Potter series started I don't think I own them sadly...unless I was an amazingly talented 5 year old...but sadly I don't think that's the case

Chapter 3

Ten minutes later Draco found himself outside one of the many guest rooms. Hermione's new room. Knocking he opened the door and seeing Isabelle sobbing on her bed he went over. Scooping her up into his arms he held her close. "I'm sorry Izzy. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Draco said softly kissing the top of her head. Isabelle looked up him and smiled slightly.

"I overreacted. I'm worried about what they'll say I guess" Isabelle frowned again and hugged Draco back.

Instead of saying anything Draco merely looked at the girl in his arms. She was beautiful. She always was Draco corrected himself, shocked at himself. Kissing her forehead again, he helped Isabelle sit up. "Come on, we should get some dinner, it's getting late." Sighing at leaving his warm embrace, Isabelle got up, taking his hand and let him lead her out of the room.

Once they got to the dining room they saw Mindy had made them spaghetti bolognaise, with garlic bread, which the pair scoffed appreciatively, realising they were famished. They played a few games of wizard chess, (Draco winning of course) and sat talking on one of the couches, where Isabelle fell asleep in Draco's arms.

The next morning Draco awoke to see Isabelle walking back and forth, waiting for the clock to tell her it was time to floo to Diagon Alley. "Calm down Dizzy, it'll be fine" he said standing up and walking over to her.

"What if it's not though?" Isabelle mumbled hugging him.

"I'll come with you. If you want. I'll make sure they don't start anything." Draco whispered softly, hugging her back, "And if they can't accept it then they're not proper friends are they?"

"I guess so."

"Come on. Give me two minutes and we'll go okay?" Draco questioned and when Isabelle nodded he left to change, before taking Isabelle's hand gently and pulling her into the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

They landed in the old pub and found one last empty table and sat at it. Just minutes later Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna walked in, looking for their bushy haired friend. But instead they saw Isabelle, the new Hermione, with long black hair, and looking nothing like her old self. "Hey guys" Isabelle exclaimed hugging them all. Luna was the first to react, "Hermione?"

"Yeah. I forgot to say I don't look the same." Isabelle laughed.

"You're telling me" Ron mumbled staring at her.

"So what happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, you know how I found out I was adopted?" When the four nodded Isabelle continued, "Well I found out I had a glamour on me, I changed on my birthday. And I found my parents too."

"Who are they?" Ginny grinned happily for her friend.

"The Zabini's." Isabelle smiled back.

"As in Blaise Zabini? Death Eater Malfoy's friend?" Ron scowled.

"That's my brother and friend you're talking about Ronald." Isabelle glared at him.

"So you're sucking up to the Death Eaters too?" Ron said, leaving the pub, just as Draco rushed over.

"Her family were never Death Eaters, and my mother and I were only by force. And that shouldn't matter, she's you're bloody best friend and he leaves after finding out her parents?" Draco said quietly, but everyone heard him.

Harry merely gave Isabelle a strange look and went after Ron, while Luna and Ginny hugged her and left, showing they didn't care who her parents were they would always be there.

Isabelle looked after her friends, wondering at what point her two best friends since first year had started caring who her family were and began to cry. Draco hugged her tight and slowly walked them over to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder and shouting, "Malfoy Manor!"

A/N – Aww it's kinda sad :( I'm sorry to say that there might be slight Ron bashing in this fic.

Anyhow I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's so short, I wanted a chapter out before the weekend, I'll update next week sometime :)

Please review :D

Love Abi

xxx


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

Omg I've not updated in ages! Im so sorry, I'm a terrible author. In my defence I've been moving and I've had no internet access or anything.

However I'm going to continue my stories if anyone is wanting to read them.

It'll be slow updates as I still dont really have internet access, but I will update.

Love Abi

xxx


	6. Chapter 4

Omg I'm so sorry its been forever!

I've not had much feedback off of this story, so I'd like to know if anyone is actually reading and enjoying it?

Warning - Mentions of self-harm.

DISCLAIMER - J.K's not mine!

Chapter 4

Isabelle felt so alone.

Ron and Harry wouldn't talk to her.

Ginny was being told to stay in the house away from her.

Luna was abroad with her father.

She was blocking Draco out, locking herself in her room.

She cried as blood ran thickly down her arms.

It was the first time she had cut in weeks.

It was a very long end to summer.

...

Finally it was September 1st. Blaise, Draco and their mothers had only managed to get monosyllables out of Isabelle and they were worried. As she came down to eat breakfast with them as she always did, her mother piped up, slamming her glass on the table, "That's it! If you can't even talk to your family, Isabelle Lillia Zabini then there's no way you can go to Hogwarts!"

Isabelle merely shrugged and murmured, "I'm of age. You can't stop me."

"Yes she can, as will I and I'm sure Cissa and Draco agree! I know you're upset, but you can't stop us trying to help! I know your friends are pricks but what sort of friends are they if they can't accept this? You've not changed, merely your family and looks. You're still you! So unless you stop this bloody nonsense and let us help then I'll drag you back to your room to stop you going to Hogwarts cause they'll just hurt you more there!" Blaise screamed, making Isabelle jump. She'd never seen her twin scream like that .

"You're right. I'm sorry. But I'm not used to having people there," Isabelle said in a quiet voice.

"We're just worried. We want to help you, but we can't if you don't let us," Narcissa said giving her a warm smile.

Isabelle merely smiled at them, knowing she'd do her best not to push them away anymore. She hugged her brother and led him up the stairs, dragging Draco in tow to get their trunks as their parents smiled.

Isabelle was going to be alright.

...

A/N - I know its short, I apologise greatly for it, I know it was mostly filler.

Tell me what you think, and if anyone is even reading this, and if I should continue writing it.

I'll try to update soon!

Love

Abi

xxx


End file.
